There are many types of cleansing devices that are useful for body washing and personal hygiene. Because it is awkward to reach one's own back, many people use back scrubbers to lather their backs while bathing or showering. Most such back scrubbers comprise a stiff, elongated and straight handled device with a sponge-like apparatus attached to one end. Although the stiffness of the handle of such scrubbing apparatus allows the user to better direct its movement during bathing, the straight line design of such known devices does not lend itself to simple and friendly use. To allow for their convenient storage, some such back scrubbers have a loop of string or the like at one end of the handle for allowing such device to be hung from a hook provided in the shower.
Within the last few years, nylon or elastomer mesh screening devices have become increasingly popular for personal hygiene use. Such devices have NYLON or elastomer mesh screening typically secured by a cord to form a ball or puff. Since they readily absorb soap and other skin cleansers, many people use such scrubbers for bathing. Thus, some have both a back scrubber and a mesh scrubber in their already crowded bathtubs and shower stalls.
Although many contributions have been made, providing a, long handled back scrubbing apparatus using NYLON or elastomer mesh at one end thereof continues to present a design challenge. Known methods for securing mesh screening to an elongated handle of a bathing device typically involve securing the mesh ball or puff only to a single side of the elongated handle thus further reducing the friendly or ergonomic use of such a handled bathing product. Moreover, the strings or the like used to secure the nylon or elastomeric mesh to the bathing handle tend to break, thus, destroying the useful life of such devices.
Largely because known straight-line designed back scrubbers make for an unwieldy cumbersome product, many consumers have turned to an elongated elastomer or NYLON mesh product having string loops or straps at opposite ends. While the two straps provide an excellent means for grasping and holding such device so as to allow the device to be pulled back and forth on a user's body, it remains an unwieldy and cumbersome product. Moreover, some have found such elongated elastomer or nylon mesh products fail to offer the same thorough cleansing affect provided by an elongated and stiff handled product.
Thus, there is a need and continuing desire for a stiff handled scrubbing apparatus which is easy to use and has a scrubbing element extending from opposed sides of one end of the handle to enhance ergonomic use of the scrubbing apparatus.